Spirited Away in the Shinobi World
by Estruir
Summary: A genius teenager with a secretly twisted personality transmigrated into the shinobi world. And he was transmigrated into non-other than Naruto Uzumaki's body. What will he do now that he is in the world of shinobis? Will he change everything? "Of course I would!". Now, let us see what would a 21st-century genius do in the shinobi world. OP!Naruto Genius!Naruto Transmigration!
1. Chapter 1 Transmigration

_**Author's Note: This story is inspired from the numerous transmigration and reincarnation mangas, manhwas, and manhuas appearing out of nowhere. This has similar elements from The Gamer, Solo Leveling and I Am the Sorcerer King.**_

_**Updates may not be so frequent. So please, be patient with a newbie writer like me. **_

_**Read and constructive criticism is appreciated. **_

_**Disclaimer: The writer doesn't in any way own the Naruto Franchise. **_

_"Naruto-kun!" – Regular Speech_

_"Ehh?"__ \- Thoughts_

_**[Affirmative] **__– System Speech and Announcement_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Transmigration**_

_**21st Century, Earth**_

_**Somewhere in Asia**_

_**THIRD-POV**_

In a million-dollar mansion in an exclusive subdivision in the mountains, a teenage boy is seen busily reading his favorite manga. This boy is a teenage genius with a recorded IQ of 200. He is a smart kid with numerous awards but has a secretly twisted personality that only a few knows. While he was reading, his aide, Al, came and brought snacks.

"Young master, I have brought food for you," said Al.

"Put it down by the table," he replied.

"Young master, today is a wonderful day. Why not we stroll around the park?" asked Al.

"If you want to you can go, Al, you don't need to convince me any longer. I need to finish this manga I'm reading. Hmmm... Tenseigan...,"

"Very well," Al decided to stop convincing his young master.

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard in a distance. Al immediately called for the security personnel to see what it is and asked the status from the subdivision's security team. Gunfire was then heard in the forest area.

"Young Master, we need to leave!" called Al to his young master.

"Why? What is happening?" he asked his aide, Al.

"Armed men have been spotted in the park! They bombed the high wall in the northern area. This may be the works of terrorists!" Al reported.

"Then let us leave," he ordered.

An expensive SUV was then brought out in the front yard. He saw that his neighbors were also leaving. Security cars then came ready to escort the evacuating people.

"Young Master, please get in. We need to leave this damned area before the terrorist gets here. The head of security together with his men are currently engaging the terrorist near the park," said Al.

As the group was leaving together with the escorts, a big explosion was heard. Numerous gunfire and shouts were heard not far in the distance. The terrorists are just in their tail!

"Hurry!" ordered Al to the driver.

"All security aid the subdivision's security escorts in stopping those terrorists. The young master's and the neighbor's safety are important," ordered Al to his security personnel.

"Yes sir!" replied the personnel.

Gunfire was exchanged and bodies are falling every second. When they were about to reach the gate, an explosion was heard.

**BOOMMMM!**

The terrorist has bombed the gate and blockaded the road outside the subdivision. His personnel were then shot one by one.

"Young master, behind me quick! We need to leave this car!" shouted Al.

They went out of the car and hid in the nearby house. Al blocked the door using a table and brought out his pistol.

"Young Master, your safety is important. You need to leave immediately. I will hold them off, you must leave this place using the side gate. Hide in the forest and go down the mountain," ordered Al to his Young master.

"What about you Al?" he asked.

"Young Master I must stay, or they may capture you. These terrorists are attacking us because they will use all the people in this subdivision as ransom," Al said.

Gunshots were then heard. The door where they were hiding was being pounded by the terrorists.

"Go now, young master!"

He ran and ran until he reached the side gate of the subdivision when he felt a stinging pain on his side. He was shot and was bleeding a lot.

"Sh#t!" he cursed.

He fell and clutched his wound. He tried to crawl, but the terrorist has reached him. They tied him up and brought him in a truck. There he saw some of his neighbors and a few where injured. When the men who brought him in the truck left, he slowly climbed down and hid in a nearby trash bin.

He thought that he was safe so peeked out of the bin, but he did not know that he was discovered. So, when he wasn't looking and let his guard down, the terrorists tied him again. He bit one of them in the ear and he was dropped. In anger, the man who was bitten shot him in the head.

**Darkness . . .**

**Drip . . .**

**Darkness . . .**

That is the only thing he sees right now. He doesn't know where he is and observes that this place, or wherever this place is was very dark. He feels like he is floating. Floating in the endless space of the abyss. Then a light appeared, and he reached his hands up to reach that light. And when he was about to touch the light he was awoken.

He found himself in a bed. He looked around and he saw other beds in the room. He tried to stand but he collapsed. Minutes later he felt the sense of his feet once again. He rose up and walked to the nearest window.

_"Where is this place? Why does it seem too familiar?" he thought._

Then he heard the door open and he was shocked by what saw. An old man in his sixties or seventies wearing a white robe and a red hat that has a character so familiar.

"Th... Third... Hokage..." he stuttered to let out those words.

"What is it Naruto? Are you feeling fine? We discovered that you were unconscious in your apartment today. What happened?" worriedly asked the old man now named as the Third Hokage.

_"This is impossible! What is happening! Calm down self! Calm down!" he said to himself._

He then started to calm down and organized his thoughts. While he was very busy thinking, the Third Hokage was very worried about him.

_"What is he thinking? Is he afraid to tell me what happened?" thought Sarutobi._

_"Why am I here? Is this a transmigration? I thought that was only a figment of imagination" he thought._

When he looked back at the Third Hokage, he decided to first test the waters. He thought of Naruto's role in his manga and asked.

"Jiji, what happened?" he asked appearing to be nervous.

"Naruto, we found you unconscious in your apartment today. This day was your first day in your new home after you left the orphanage. When my ANBU found you, they immediately brought you here in the hospital," Sarutobi said to Naruto.

"Ohh... Can you please leave me for a minute jiji? I need to lie down, I feel sleepy," he said yawning.

"Very well Naruto, if you need anything call me okay?" replied Sarutobi to Naruto.

"OK Jiji!" he said to Sarutobi using Naruto's goofy sound.

As Sarutobi left, he immediately contemplated his situation. He looked out the window and saw that everywhere looks like just what it appears on the manga and the anime.

_"So, I transmigrated to Konoha huh? And I am Naruto? Dang! I hit the jackpot! Thank goodness this happened. I have already found it boring in the old world. Now, I have a new world to play in. I can slowly transition Naruto's attitude and personality into mine as time passes. I will become the strongest in the Shinobi World using the knowledge I have," he thought to himself._

"Now, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted.

**Next Chapter: System**


	2. Chapter 2 System

_**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

_**Updates may not be so frequent. So please, be patient with a newbie writer like me. **_

_**Read and constructive criticism is appreciated. **_

_**Disclaimer: The writer doesn't in any way own the Naruto Franchise. **_

_"Naruto-kun!" – Regular Speech_

_"Ehh?"__ \- Thoughts_

_**[Affirmative] **__– System Speech and Announcement_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: System**_

_**FIRST-POV**_

After I organized my thoughts and planned. I went over the bed once more. I looked at my body and thought that this body is so thin. No muscles and fat can be visibly seen. I need to add one more plan, to make this body stronger and that in turn will make my survival and play in this world better.

I decided to make the best of this transmigration. I will make use of this body, an Uzumaki with a sealed demonic beast that is the Nine-tailed bijuu, Kurama. Hmmm . . . I will need to bring this body to its full potential and acquire the different over-powered abilities that make the Naruto Uzumaki. Senjutsu, control over Kurama, and the Yang chakra of the Sage of the Six Paths.

But this plan has a major flaw, I am now using this body. Numerous changes will occur in the timeline and I won't be able to make use of the connections Naruto had in the future. Hmmm . . .

This is a major setback.

Oh well, with my intellect I will make use of what is in front of me. Now to begin my long-term plan to ultimate supremacy over this world. Chakra. The supernatural energy that is everywhere and what makes a shinobi a shinobi. I need to see if this body has already tapped on his chakra reserves.

Feel the warmth of the chakra within…

Warm?

It is getting warmer… This is it!

Chakra!

There we go! This body has already tapped on its chakra reserves. This makes everything smoother and we can move to the next part of the plan. Now, what makes a shinobi great besides chakra? Control! That's it! A jinchuriki has a larger chakra capacity than the average person. That's why it is recommended that before their chakra coils have matured, they need to train their chakra control.

This is a hard one. If I don't start now, my control in the future would be flunky. And this body houses the strongest chakra beast in the entire shinobi world, the Nine-tails. I need to start now.

Time skip 1 week. . .

My constant training has paid off. My control has improved a lot. Thank goodness this body doesn't have an insane amount yet of chakra or that would make the training slow. Now I need to leave this hospital and begin martial arts training in the open fields.

I need to train more of my chakra and start conditioning this body. Flexibility, Dexterity, Agility, Strength and if I could ask the Third Hokage some basic ninjutsu that would everything so great.

While I am still within this room I should start with light push-ups.

1... 2... 3... ah! This is tiring and hard. I haven't done this much in the previous world.

Strive hard! For worldwide supremacy! To make the entire shinobi world my plaything!

Ting!

What ah! What is this? A box? Why is it floating? Is this chakra?

**[You have unlocked SYSTEM 0620]**

System?! Al?! What is this!? Who are you?!

**[In response to host, I am a System. You may call me Al.]**

Al? As in like my aide?

**[In response to host, yes.]**

Is this like those systems in the novels that I read on the internet? Umm... State your purpose?

**[In response to host, System 0620's purpose is to assist the host in his endeavor, whatever it may be.]**

So, you will follow what I say? As in everything?

**[Affirmative.]**

The heck?! Really?

So, what can you assist me with?

**[In response to host, SYSTEM 0620, I Al, will assist you in your endeavors, whatever it may be.]**

That is not the answer I need right now.

Tell me, what are the things you will help me with?

**[In response to host, SYSTEM 0620, I Al, will assist you in your endeavors, whatever it may be. The system will begin scanning the host and its present world location.]**

Ummm... ok... that's better?

**[System has located the host's world location somewhere in Dimension . Planet E-X9. Shinobi Continent. Land of Fire. Konoha. Konoha Hospital. Room 9. The system is now proceeding to make ample plans in helping host in his endeavors.]**

Dang... It scanned almost everything. And Dimension?! Planet E-X9?!

This system is a bit reliable. I think.

System integrate my long-term plan with your system generated plans. Include my goal for ultimate supremacy over this world.

**[Affirmative. Integrating plans.]**

This is great. With this system, my plan will be much faster and more efficient.

Ummm... System show me my status.

Ding!

**[Status Box]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki(?) - (?)**

**Age: 5**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300 / 300**

**CP: 450 / 450**

**STRENGTH: 7**

**VITALITY: 11**

**AGILITY: 9**

**FLEXIBILITY: 8**

**DEXTERITY: 10**

**INTELLIGENCE: 12 (?)**

**WISDOM: 11 (?) **

**CHAKRA: 7**

**LUCK: ?**

**MONEY: 1000 RYO**

**SPECIAL STATUS: Jinchuriki (Nine-tailed Beast), (?), Hidden Genius, [OTHERWORLDER], **

**PERKS: Genius, Photographic Memory [NEW]**

**FLAWS: Malnourished, Pariah**

**[Status Box End]**

So, this is this body, I mean my body's status. This body is still weak versus the enemies I will face in the future.

Intelligence and Wisdom... Why not combine statuses?

System, does combining statuses allowed?

**[In response to host, yes, the host may change his own statuses. This is because the system will assist the host in his endeavor, whatever it may be.]**

Now that is a good answer!

System, combine Intelligence and Wisdom, and Agility, Flexibility, and Dexterity so leveling it in the future would be much faster and the readers wouldn't be confused or take their time reading my status.

**[Affirmative. Combing statuses.]**

Ding!

**[Host has combined Intelligence and Wisdom; points are now being equally allocated.]**

**[Host has combined Agility, Flexibility, and Dexterity, points are now being equally allocated.]**

**[Status Box]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki(?) - (?)**

**Age: 5**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300 / 300**

**CP: 450 / 450**

**STRENGTH: 7**

**VITALITY: 11**

**AGILITY: 10**

**INT-WIS: 12.5 (?)**

**CHAKRA: 7**

**LUCK: ?**

**MONEY: 1000 RYO**

**SPECIAL STATUS: Jinchuriki (Nine-tailed Beast), (?), Hidden Genius, [OTHERWORLDER], **

**PERKS: Genius, Photographic Memory **

**FLAWS: Malnourished, Pariah**

**[Status Box End]**

Ok, now that's better. What about my skills? System, show me my skills in the status box.

**[Affirmative.]**

**[Status Box]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki(?) - (?)**

**Age: 5**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300 / 300**

**CP: 450 / 450**

**STRENGTH: 7**

**VITALITY: 11**

**AGILITY: 10**

**INT-WIS: 12.5 (?)**

**CHAKRA: 7**

**LUCK: ?**

**MONEY: 1000 RYO**

**SPECIAL STATUS: Jinchuriki (Nine-tailed Beast), (?), Hidden Genius, [OTHERWORLDER], **

**PERKS: Genius, Photographic Memory **

**FLAWS: Malnourished, Pariah**

**SKILLS: Observation Lvl. 2, Chakra Control Lvl. 3, Taijutsu Conditioning Lvl. 2**

**[Status Box End]**

Is that it?

**[System has shown only information that the system has scanned a few minutes ago. Some skills will need the System to scan them once again. Skills will be updated every time the host learns a new skill.] **

Can I gain skills while doing something?

**[Affirmative.]**

That's good. Observation huh...

Observe!

**[Hospital Bed]**

Average quality hospital bed manufactured in the Land of Fire.

Furniture

Lvl. 0

Oh! This skill is great.

Observe!

**[Window]**

An average quality window manufactured in the Land of Fire.

Lvl. 0

Observe! Observe! Observe!

**[Observation skill has leveled up! Observation Lvl. 3!]**

Ohhh! Now I need to really leave this place. I need to train. The sooner the better.

* * *

_**THIRD-POV**_

Naruto went out of his room and proceeded to the Nurses Station. While walking he continuously used his observation skill on the people inside the hospital and found some interesting things.

**[Observation skill has leveled up! Observation Lvl. 4!]**

**[Gained Walking skill!]**

When he was signing his release papers by himself, he felt some hateful glares from others.

**[Created Detect Bloodthirst skill!]**

"Here you go! Next time please be careful Naruto-kun. The hospital is always open for you next time," smiled the nurse to him.

"Thanks," he calmly replied.

_"What happened to him? Is he feeling down? He's not cheerful like he used to,"_ thought the friendly nurse.

_"With this, my attitude transition will be noticeable, and, in the future, no one would ask why I became colder and calmer," _he thought to himself.

Naruto went out of the hospital and proceeded to a secluded open field. He began his training immediately to better prepare himself for the future. He did Chakra Control exercises such as walking on trees as this will immediately help him increase his control and slowly increase the flow of Kurama's chakra in his chakra coils. He also did some running, push-ups and punching which he gained new skills and levels.

**[Status Box]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki(?) - (?)**

**Age: 5**

**Level: 3 **

**HP: 400 / 400**

**CP: 550 / 550**

**STRENGTH: 9**

**VITALITY: 14**

**AGILITY: 12**

**INT-WIS: 12.5 (?)**

**CHAKRA: 9**

**LUCK: ?**

**MONEY: 1000 RYO**

**SPECIAL STATUS: Jinchuriki (Nine-tailed Beast), (?), Hidden Genius, [OTHERWORLDER], **

**PERKS: Genius, Photographic Memory **

**FLAWS: Malnourished, Pariah**

**SKILLS: Observation Lvl. 3, Chakra Control Lvl. 4, Taijutsu Conditioning Lvl. 4, Detect Bloodthirst Lvl. 1, Movement Skills Lvl. 3 (Running, Walking)**

**[Status Box End]**

* * *

_**FIRST-POV**_

My bodies getting stronger, but it is still so slow. I need to increase my training regiments and buy some training equipment. But where would I get the money?

**[System suggest host to do System generated quest to earn rewards.] **

What! Why didn't you say so?

**[. . .]**

…

**[…]**

…

Ding!

**[System Quests are now available!]**

**Next Chapter Coming Up Next!**


End file.
